


Fireside

by The_Shy_One



Series: Anchor to Your Soul and Follow all the Way North, Back Home [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon AU, Dragon Armorer, F/F, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Human Cara Dune, Mention of Din/Paz, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Cara coming to the Covert's new hideout is greeted with a possibility she never thought to be possible.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune
Series: Anchor to Your Soul and Follow all the Way North, Back Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Fireside

She stared up at the Armorer, wondering how the Mandalorian was now a dragon. There was no helmet on the dragon’s head, only a black veil that covered the Armorer’s face and head. It shifted up, only about a foot or so when she breathed out, warm air rushing out of her mouth. Cara couldn’t see the Armorer’s eyes and yet she felt as if the dragon was staring down at her fondly. 

She shifted her gaze away from the Mandalorian to see Din in a cuddle pile a few levels up with another dragon - someone named Paz that Cara had yet to meet who’s form was long and had no limbs. He’d twisted his body around Din, head tucked underneath her friend’s body, trying to be as close as possible. The kid was somewhere on Din’s body, out of sight and soaking up the heat from their father as all of them settled into this large room. They made a picture of a family, one that Cara knew she couldn’t stare at long before certain thoughts entered her mind.

Some days she missed being part of the rebels and other days she didn’t. It all depended on her shifting moods about the whole chapter of her life. But she would always miss the team of paratroopers she had been part of when they were deployed to Nevarro.

“What do you want me to do?” Cara asked, looking back at the Armorer as she dragged herself from those thoughts. The dragon hadn’t moved far other than to move around some furs that made up her bed. “Din said my help would be welcomed.”

“Your help is welcomed. However, it’s nightfall and you need to sleep.” She said, her voice even and calm. Same as when Cara heard it last all those months ago when she and Din were trying to escape Moff Gideon.

“Where do I sleep? I’m sure there must be room here for me,” Cara says, jokingly. “I’m very small compared to you.”

Somehow when the Armorer stares down at Cara as she settles into the bedding of white furs, Cara somehow knows that the dragon was amused. She moved her neck so that her head was close to Cara, her warm - no, it was  _ hot!  _ \- breath curled around Cara’s body when she breathed out. 

“You are small. And more likely to freeze by yourself if you go to sleep alone. Why don’t you stay with me, Cara? Cuddle close for warmth?” Something in Cara’s stomach clenched at the thought of maybe, maybe the Armorer liked her. Wanted to keep her close and snuggle close despite how easy she could break if the dragon shifted wrong in her sleep.

“You being my personal heater on this kriffin’ cold planet? Din didn’t mention that perk when inviting me here.” She said to the dragon teasingly. Her heartbeat was fast, speeding as Cara waited to hear what the Armorer had to say.

Hot breath washed over her as the Armorer huffed out a laugh, somehow cooler than the warmth in her stomach. “There can be more perks if you wanted, Cara. You just have to say the word.”

What could Cara say to that? No?

She would be crazy to do that.

She smiled and said “You’ve got yourself a deal. Let me into that bed with you.”

What she expected was a way to get into the piles of fur and make her way to the dragon to snuggle in close. What she got instead was the Armorer moved to grip the armour on her back between two of her teeth and picked her up. Cara didn’t move as this happened, not wanting to be accidentally dropped to the stone ground. 

She was close enough to see the scales along the Armorer’s throat, shifting with the dragon’s movement so easily. They weren’t stiff as she expected, moving as if they were linked armour rather than one piece of metal. In the low light of the fire, the scales also glitter like gold. It was a beautiful sight, the movement and shining brilliance of the Armorer’s form, similar to when she had stood in that smelter and instructed everyone on what to do and how to escape.

Cara had been intrigued when she saw the woman firmly tell Din to go. She was now gone as she saw how dangerous and beautiful the Mandalorian was when manhandling her into bed.

The Armorer gently placed her on one of the furs. For a few moments, Cara sat, watching as the golden dragon moved her head close to the fire that was keeping the room warm. Her one claw came up, moving her veil out of her face as she blew more fire onto the pit. The light from the flames blocked Cara from seeing the dragon’s face. It grew bigger for a few moments and a wave of heat passed over Cara.

She started to pull off her armour, feeling sweat start to form from the heatwave. The Armorer pulled her head back to the bedding, placing it next to Cara’s body, watching through the veil as Cara continued to take off parts of her outfit to relieve her body of extra heat. 

“Warm, ner Cara’ika?” The Armorer asks with amusement in her tone.

Cara huffs out a laugh as she pulls off a heavy sock. The last thing she expected was the snow planet to be too warm for her. “I am. Might have to do with me being less than twenty feet away from a fifty-foot high fire.”

“A mystery for us to solve,” The Armorer said. Cara knew that she was smiling beneath that veil.

“Tomorrow we will. I was promised some cuddles and sleep.”

“You were. Lean against me.”

Cara did as she was told, leaning against soft fabric and scales. Warmth radiated from the dragon, sinking beneath her skin. It should have made her sweat more, cause more discomfort and yet it was comfortable. She saw the Armorer moved pieces of her armour and clothing she had taken off, to a different part of the bedding, keeping it from accidentally being crushed.

Then she put it over Cara’s body, giving her a chance to wrap her arms around one digit before settling down for the night. There was quietness, the only sounds of snores and shuffling bodies. Cara, warm and relaxed, closed her eyes. She could hear the blood pumping beneath the scales of the Armorer, the soft breaths in and out. 

She drifted off to sleep, feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if some words are missing any a's. The a key on my keyboard is acting up and needs to be checked out to be fixed. But luckily, I have Grammarly catching a lot of it!
> 
> Anyway, I had fun writing this. These two have a soft spot in my heart and knew I couldn't resist writing them when I started the series of one-shots with this AU. Plus, I'm always here for Cara being flustered around the Armorer. :D
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
